thrawnsrevengefandomcom-20200214-history
MC80 Liberty-type Star Cruiser
The MC80 Liberty-type Star Cruiser or simply MC80, is a capital ship fielded by the New Republic in Eras 1 and 2, whilst also appearing as pre-built warships in Operation: Shadow Hand. Its weaponry includes 48/4 Turbolasers and 20/2 Ion Cannons. History During the Clone Wars, Mon Calamari blueprints were stolen by the CIS. The blueprints were of military origin and so this class of ship was originally conceived for war but eventually became a starliner. During the Galactic Civil War, the Alliance to Restore the Republic (Rebel Alliance) was heavily undergunned by ships like the Empire's infamous Imperial I-class Star Destroyers. These starliners were modified by Alliance and Mon Cal techs which were then able to combat the Empire's Star Destroyers. If used en-mass, these ships became a large threat to any Imperial ship. This was proven true when the Executor-class Star Dreadnought, Executor, lost its shields to flotilla of Liberty-types. One notable ship of this class that participated in the Battle of Endor was the Liberty, which was one of the ships destroyed by the Second Death Star's superlaser. After the events of Endor, the once famous Liberty-types were slowly being phased out in favor of ships such as the MC80b Star Cruiser, and later the MC90. But despite this, these ships remained in service throughout the Imperial Civil War. At some point before the Yuuzhan Vong began their invasion, all Liberty-types resumed being starliners before being modified, yet again, to combat the Extra-galactic aliens. Liberty-types were still being used by 137ABY. Use Ingame While they are indeed a strong Capital Ship their own right, the Liberty-type is one of the lowest tier capital ships in the entire mod, though it is certainly not useless. Using this ship in attacking fleets does allow the Liberty-type to prove its good support to other ships, but the ship provides better covering fire when on the defence. When under the influence of Mon Calamari Shipyards, the price of the ship is reduced to 2700 credits, just 500 more than a Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruiser. While the Liberty-type is buildable in Eras 1 and 2, it also appears in Operation: Shadow Hand (Era 3) and the Hunt for Zsinj (though not buildable). In short, the Liberty-type may not be the greatest of Capital Ships but it's effective at giving additional fire power for any cash-stripped players. In-Game Statistics Stats * Build Cost: 4000 Credits * Build Time: 90 Seconds * Population Cost: 4 * Availability: Era 1-2 * Armor Type: Frigate * Shield Armor Type: Capital * Shield Points: 3150 * Shield Refresh Rate: 55 * Auto Resolve Health: 5670 * Tactical Health: 2520 * AI Combat Power: 4250 * Max Speed: 1.9 * Max Thrust: 0.2 * Max Rate of Turn: 0.4 Hardpoints The MC80 Liberty Cruiser features the following hardpoints * 4 Turbolaser Batteries (2 Port, 2 Starboard) * 2 Ion Cannon Batteries (1 Port, 1 Starboard) * 1 Engine Hardpoint * 1 Hangar Category:Space Units Category:New Republic Ships